


Remembering in the Night

by Chrimson_Bonez



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2019, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, slight angst, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimson_Bonez/pseuds/Chrimson_Bonez
Summary: Robin is forced to live through a painful memory in the middle of the night, but Chrom helps her see that it is not the only memory she has to remember.





	Remembering in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title to this fic is Chrobin Cuddle Hour.
> 
> Happy Day 5 of Chrobin Week.

The night was still draped heavily over when Chrom began to peel his eyes open. He glanced around for a moment, taking in the deep blues all over the room, save for the fireplace, where the last burning embers flickered dull orange on the wood. He yawned, and then rolled over to try to fall back asleep. However, all his thoughts on sleep disappeared when he saw Robin lying next to him.

She wore a heavy frown, and her brows were knitted together as her body twitched. A nightmare…

They weren’t uncommon between the two of them, especially after fighting in two different wars. There were several nights where Chrom had awoken in a cold sweat, his heart racing, and Robin gently running her fingers through his hair in order to calm him.

Tears began to run down her face as her body continued to tremble. Concerned, Chrom bit his lip as he reached over and began to gently shake her awake.

“Robin,” he whispered hastily, “Robin, my love, you need to wake up! It’s just a nightmare, please, wake up!” After a few more agonizing moments, Robin’s eyes flew open, shrieking as she quickly shot up in bed. Her hands were gripped together, her body still shaking. Chrom gingerly placed his hand on hers, and her body froze as she stared at his hand, and then glanced at his face, still wide-eyed. He slowly sat up, keeping eye contact with her. Fresh tears began to well up in her eyes, and she fell into his arms and began to cry in his shoulder. He began to rub her back and whisper in her ear how everything was okay now, it was just a dream, and that she was safe now.

She was still sniffling as she pulled away from him a little, and she stole a glance down at his scarred abdomen. Ah, so that’s what her dream was about…

“It happened,” she murmured, “I… I did that to you…”

“Y…Yes,” he confirmed, “But… you weren’t in control of yourself, remember? I know you would never harm me of your own free will.” He placed his palm against her cheek, and he used his thumb to brush away her tears as she leaned into it. They sat in silence for a few heartbeats, until Robin let out another shaky sigh.

“I wish I could dream of other memories,” she murmured, “Reliving this one… among others… over and over…” Another shiver ran up her spine, and in response, Chrom pulled her into another embrace as they slowly fell back into the pillows around them.

“I know what you mean,” he said as he pulled her closer, “Every time I dream about Emm… or you… being gone… it… feels as if my heart is being squeezed tighter and tighter…” It was his turn for his body to shake, as he began to remember how he would wake up alone, often searching the empty hallways for her, especially during the first few months of her departure. However, his mind didn’t get the chance to spiral any farther as Robin pecked a gentle kiss on his lips, and then cuddled up against him.

“…We’re both a mess,” she deadpanned, and Chrom let out a hallow laugh.

“Perhaps,” he agreed, “but I wouldn’t marry anyone else but my other half.” She giggled as a light smile grew across her face.

“Gods, what a day our wedding was,” she sighed, “You looked so dashing… I just couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

“The feelings were mutual,” he added, “Seeing you in that dress took my breath away. I couldn’t wait to slip the ring on your finger.”

“I thought you were going to start crying when you finally did put it on,” she teased.

“Honestly, I nearly did,” he chuckled, “lucky for me, I was soon a bit distracted with giving my new wife a kiss.” Robin pulled away a bit again, now finally smiling fully. He leaned his face into hers, and then placed his lips against hers. She eagerly kissed him back.

When they finally pulled apart again, she returned to her previous spot, her head under his chin, her body pressed up against his. He wrapped his arms around her again and sighed.

“But you _did_ cry when Lucina was born,” she smiled. He snorted.

“If I recall correctly,” he retorted, “you were awful misty-eyed when you first saw her too.” She hummed to let him know she had heard him.

“When they cleaned her up and placed her in my arms, I couldn’t stop looking at her,” she reminisced, “She was beautiful.” Chrom nodded in agreement.

“Finally seeing our daughter after waiting so long,” he added, “I… just couldn’t hold back my happiness. All my worries of becoming a parent were just gone… at least in that moment.”

“You’re a wonderful father, Chrom,” she reassured, “Lucina tells me how much she loves you every day.” With that statement from her, he could feel his heart slowly begin to melt.

“She tells me the same thing about you,” he responded. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with a mix of bewilderment and hope.

“Does she really say that,” she asked. He kissed her forehead.

“Of course she does,” he assured, “Robin, she adores you. I remember just the other night how excited she was to have you read her a bedtime story.” Robin bit her bottom lip momentarily, and then let out a shaky sigh.

“I-I mean, she of course tells me herself,” her voice shook slightly as she spoke, “But… it warms my heart to hear it from you, too. Even after I…” her words trailed off, but he knew what she was about to say.

“We’re family,” he whispered, “we will always love you, Robin. No matter what.”

“And I you,” she smiled. They then placed their foreheads together, breathing in each other’s scents. A few quiet moments passed by, and then a light snicker slipped out of Robin.

“I wonder,” she teased, “if you’ll cry as much as you did when Lucina was born when Morgan comes along.” Chrom simply laughed.

“I probably will,” he admitted. She laughed a bit too, and then sighed as her body began to sink more into the mattress.

“…Thank you Chrom,” she said quietly, a sudden feeling of tiredness seeping into her, “I… definitely feel much better now.” He smiled at her as he too began to feel sleep tug at him once more.

“I’m glad,” he murmured. They both shifted around again, both trying to find a comfortable position to rest for the rest of the night. When they both began to relax again, their breathing soon fell into the rhythm of sleep, until a few hours later, when the sun began to peek through their curtains, signaling to them that it would soon be time to start another day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... I just... wanna see them cuddle... they deserve it, ok?


End file.
